My True Friend
by katieyellow
Summary: Cross-over. Haley James oth and Chuck Bass gossip girl have been friends since they were little but what happens when his dad dies and Haley comes to find him in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Two part cross over with Haley James (one tree hill) and Chuck Bass (gossip girl), it's just an idea I've had in my head and there aren't really any other stories out there with just this pairing. I love Nathan and Haley together and people are probably screaming at me and refusing to read it because of the random pairing but I'm sure there are a handful of people who would like to read this story and this story is dedicated to you, maybe few.

**It's slightly AU but tries to keep in line with the shows, its set mid season 2 in one tree hill and gossip girl. I hope it all makes sense for people who don't watch one of the shows and once again really sorry it's not a Naley story but if it bothers you maybe switch Lucas for Nathan and Nathan for Chuck.**

* * *

January 2009

Ever since Haley James had seen the front page of the paper she'd been trying to find him. She's been in New York before Christmas and seen it but hadn't found him and then she had spent all her time over Christmas and New Year touring and worrying about him.

She had tried ringing him on the last number she had for him but it had been disconnected and she wondered if that was because of the last time they had met, things hadn't gone well. It had only been a few months ago but he had left mad saying he didn't want to hear from her again.

June 2008

"_Can you come see me tonight?" Haley James asked urgently into the phone , she was nervous and excited and needed to talk to him._

"_Sure, I'll be in our usual place in 3 hours." Chuck Bass said before hanging up, he pretty very surprised. The last time he had seen her was February when she turned 16 and he had really hurt her. _

_They had still been in contact since then but it had been a bit awkward, he felt bad for hurting her but he knew in the end it was for the best. He was very curious why she wanted to see him, it was normally him that rang her at odd times when he needed someone, his life was a lot less stable then hers. _

_Haley paced in the front room of the beach house. Chuck owned it and had bought it when he was 14 so he had somewhere to stay when he came to visit her. _

_They had first met when Haley was 7 and Chuck was 8. Haley's mum had been Chuck's tutor over the summer while he travelled all over the place with his dad as his mum was dead. Haley's mum had brought Haley along and her dad while they left their older children at home. _

_Haley's mum had thought it would be nice for Chuck to have some his own age around. Haley and Chuck had become great friends and this had continued ever summer until he was 14 and his dad had felt he didn't need to be looked after in the summer any more. _

_Chuck had still come to visit her every summer though and that's why he had bought the very expensive beach house. The first summer he came he had complained about how boring it was there so Haley had been relived when he had returned the next summer, feeling special that although he may not like the place he liked her enough to come back. _

_Haley jumped when she heard Chuck enter the house and she couldn't stop her self running to him and hugging him. It was slightly weird as she hadn't seen him since her 16__th__ birthday but however she was feeling about him, she could never resist him. _

_Haley pulled back and looked at him, he looked good, but then he always did._

"_I've got such exciting news, although its also really scary but still really exciting and I just had to tell you in person. I've never thought I'd be doing something like this its all so crazy and unlike me…." Haley rambled but was stopped by chuck putting his fingers gently on her lips._

"_Just tell me what it is James." Chuck said having no clue what she was about to tell him, it was so great seeing her again, she always looked great to him and he always had to control himself when he was around her, so things didn't get out of hand._

_Haley took a deep breath to calm herself._

"_I'm getting married." She said a wide smile on her face._

_Chuck just stared at her, completely in shock. He had not expected that, she had mentioned the jock she was dating, Nathan, a few times but he hadn't thought it was that serious._

"_Tell me you're joking." Chuck said stepping back from her._

_The smile fell from Haley's face at Chuck's negative reaction, she wasn't sure how he was going to react but there was a look of complete disgust on his face._

"_I wouldn't joke about something like this I love him." Haley said taking hold of his hand. _

_Chuck scowled again._

"_How can you love him, you barely know him." Chuck said shrugging off her hand. _

"_I've known him for months, he really cares for me, this feels right." Haley said earnestly._

_Chuck just continued to stare at her, he knew this was kind of his fault he had pushed her away but he couldn't do anything about that, he did it to protect her._

"_You can't marry him." Chuck stated his face set "If you marry him I won't talk to you ever again." His face looked angry and dangerous, she hated this side of him, she only saw it occasionally, when he was really upset but it was never normally her who caused it._

"_You can't be serious." She said shocked._

"_Deadly serious." He said._

"_Well if I can't have him, can I have you?" Haley asked._

"_No you know we can't be together." Chuck said his face still set in an angry scowl._

"_So let me get this right if I marry him then I cant ever see you again but if I don't marry him then I still can't have you." Haley said the anger evident in her voice, he was being so unreasonable._

"_That's exactly right so what's it to be?" _

_Haley stared at him taking in his hansom face, stared at the guy who would never let her be with him, she knew how stubborn he was._

"_Well then I choose Nathan." Haley said as her anger ebbed away and sadness filled her and her eyes began to water._

"_This is goodbye then." Chuck said her choosing Nathan over him had stabbed at his heart, he didn't want to do this but he couldn't bear to see her with someone else, even though he couldn't be with her, he just knew he wasn't the right person for her. She was too good for him._

_Haley closed her eyes she couldn't bear to see him walk away from her. She felt his soft lips pressed against hers and she felt the familiar tingle all over her body. She let his aroma over come her one last time and then he was gone. _

_She waited until she heard the door shut and then she let the tears fall. She didn't let herself cry for long, she was marrying a man she really loved, maybe not as much as Chuck but it seemed she would never have him so this was good enough. She knew there was no point trying to change Chuck's mind and she was just sad that she would loose her true best friend._

January 2009

Chuck's dad had died and Haley knew how much this would be hurting him, they didn't have an easy relationship but she knew how much Chuck looked up to him and tried to please him.

She wasn't sure where Chuck was staying at the moment having not talked to him in months, she'd kept up with his exploits through a text service called gossip girl, she found it ridiculous but it was the only way she could keep up with his life.

She knew he'd been kind of seeing Blaire Waldorf and she couldn't help but feel jealous even though she didn't regret her decision to marry Nathan. She loved him and it had broken her heart to leave him to go on tour, but it was something she needed to do for herself.

The fact that Nathan had given her an ultimatum, either him or the music had almost made her laugh, why did the men in her life always do that to her. She still loved and missed him and just hoped he would take her back when she returned home.

She was going to be in New York for a while, doing promotion and playing gigs but she had no idea how to find Chuck. It was a complete coincidence that she saw him being supported into a hotel by his uncle, she had met his uncle a few times when they were younger and she didn't like him very much.

She quickly followed them into the hotel making sure she didn't draw attention to herself. She waited in the hallway and then hid when Chuck's uncle went past. She let herself into the room, rolling her eyes at how his uncle hadn't even bothered to lock it, what a responsible guardian. She walked into the bedroom and sighed she hadn't seen him look this bad since he was 15 and had over dosed.

_September 2007_

_It was late and a school night but when he rang her she didn't hesitate in sneaking out her bedroom window and going to the beach house. This had happened a few times before and it always meant Chuck was upset and something had happened normally with his dad. _

_She felt privileged that he confided in her and a certain pride that he would always turn to her. She knew that he drank and womanised and took drugs, not that he did any of that stuff around her and he was hesitant about telling her but he always did in the end. _

_She didn't like hearing about his exploits because she always worried about him but at the same time it was very exciting hearing his stories and it always seemed a million miles away from her life. When she saw him in the beach house she paused in shock, he was pale and his clothes were in disarray and his hair was a mess._

_He has sounded bad on the phone but he looked worse._

"_What happened?" She asked approaching him and putting her hand to his pale cheek. _

"_I was at the hospital, I over dosed." He said his voice gravely. She took his hand and she led him up to the bedroom. The bedroom was covered in pictures of them, everything else in there was designer and expensive but she had added all the little personal touches. She led him to the bed and he lay down before getting in next to him and pulling the covers over them. She lay next to him and stroked his hair waiting for him to talk. _

"_I shouldn't have called you." He said his voice no less scratchy._

"_I'm glad you did, I'm always glad you do." She said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek._

"_It was just all getting too much, I didn't even mean to take too much, I just wanted to escape." He said after a long while, his body felt like complete shit but just lying here with Haley was making him feel just a little better, her touch so comforting to him. _

"_What did he do?" Haley asked gently still playing with his hair, loving the feel of thick locks in her hand, his hair was always so soft, Chuck only used the best and most expensive shampoo's._

"_The same as usual I don't know why I still let it affect me." He growled out hating how weak he was._

"_That doesn't stop it from hurting." Haley said. _

"_I just want it to stop hurting." He moaned the pain evident in his voice. She pulled his head into the crook of her neck and let him seek comfort in being close to her._

_They lay like that for a long while and Haley just enjoyed having him with her, glad that she could help him, she didn't care that she had school tomorrow and she'd be exhausted._

_He pulled back from her after a while and gently pressed a brief kiss to her lips, causing the same butterflies in her they always did; he enjoyed her unique smell that he was now also surrounded by. _

"_Where do they think you are?" She asked._

"_Berlin." He answered, when ever he came to see her his friends always thought he had jetted off to some far off part of the world. He kept her a secret part of his life and so did she. _

_None of her friends knew that they still kept in contact and she knew if they did they'd never approve of him, they'd worry that he'd drag her down with him. They both kind of liked the fact their friendship was secret as it made it a little more special. _

"_You know next time, perhaps you could come see me first before you do something stupid." Haley suggested kinking her eyebrow up at him, trying to get him to smile._

"_You know I never think until it's too late." He said coughing slightly._

"_Maybe you should have stayed in the hospital longer, there aren't going to be any lasting affects are there?" She said running her hand over his forehead and cheek. He grabbed her hand and kept it in his. _

"_No they said I'd be fine, just sore for a bit." He said._

"_How long are you staying?" She asked holding her breath, she normally only got to see him for long periods during the summer and the occasional week visits when everything in the city got too much for him._

"_A week or so."_

"_Well then after school I can come look after you, I'll cancel my shifts for the week." Haley said smiling at him._

"_I don't want to inconvenience you." He said running his smooth manicured hand over her cheek and enjoyed seeing them colour slightly._

"_I'm happy to see you I just wish it was, well I wish you were feeling better." Haley said looking away from him._

"_I'm sorry." He said tugging up her chin so he was looking deeply into her eyes "I don't want to worry you. I hate worrying you."_

"_It's ok, it's always ok." she reassured him and kissed his forehead and soothed his hair._

"_Have you got school tomorrow?" He asked sleepily, it had been a long few days._

"_Yeah." Haley replied snuggling up to him._

_They both snuggled down into the bed preparing to sleep and Haley turned the light off. _

"_I love you, you know that." Chuck said kissing her hair._

_Haley sighed quietly._

"_I love you too Chuck." More then you'll ever know._

January 2009

She walked over to the bed and pushed his hair out of his forehead. His skin was pale and clammy under her hand. He was a mess and she could only imagine what he'd been up to for the past few weeks.

His eyes had dark circles under them like he hadn't been sleeping properly and his face was covered in stubble. She moved her hand over his face unused to the usually soft cheeks. She bent down and kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose and then his lips. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"You're such an idiot Chuck Bass." She said gently "You should have come to see me, what have you done to yourself?"

She didn't know what to do, couldn't think of anything right then that would make him better so she just snuggled down next to him and soon fell asleep.

She awoke later to her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello." She said groggily.

………..

"Oh crap I'm sorry I forgot, I'll be right there. Bye." Haley said hanging up. She had a radio interview she had to go to that she had completely forgotten about.

She got out of bed and saw Chuck was still passed out and she hesitated. Should she stay until he woke up when ever that might be, would he even want to see her. She decided to leave him and come back and see him later. She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and left.

Chuck stood looking round his party and sighed, he was ment to be having a good time, he had bought back the burlesque club his father had made him sell and there were hot women and alcohol what more could he want.

It was the nagging feeling at the back of his head that something was off. He didn't really remember the journey back from Japan, where he had spent the last few weeks off his face the whole time trying to forget the pain of his dads' death.

He had dreamt that Haley had been in his hotel room earlier and when he had woken up he swore he could smell her. It was unnerving and he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him, showing him the thing he wanted most but couldn't have.

He couldn't help but feel bitter that some imbecile had married her and taken her away. He couldn't help but feel smug though, everyone thought Haley was waiting for her wedding day to have sex but Chuck had already taken that privilege away from Nathan.

_February 2008 _

_Chuck looked round the beach house and smiled everything was perfect, just like he wanted it to be. He had come into town especially for today, for Haley's 16__th__ birthday, but as no knew they were friends she'd had to wait until later to sneak out and see him. _

_Haley had been having a great day but the thought of seeing Chuck at the end of it was what she had been most looking forward to. She was wearing a cute flowery dress which she had known would be perfect for the occasion as soon as she had seen it after Chuck had told her about seeing her on her birthday. _

_She walked into the beach house and gasped in delight. The front room was filled with the soft glow of candles everywhere and the sofa's had been pushed back and there was lots of cushions on the floor and a picnic blanket in the middle._

"_Happy Birthday James." He said hugging her tightly and noticing how womanly she had become in the last year._

"_I'm so glad you could see me." Haley said smiling as Chuck led her over to the picnic rug where there was a basket._

_They sat down and he started to pull stuff out of it._

"_Ok for the main course we have mac and cheese, made by the finest chef in New York." He said pulling out two plates and getting pleasure from the wide smile on her face._

"_Wow it looks great." Haley said smiling at him, she knew he preferred finer foods so it was very sweet of him. It was funny Haley was the only one who got to see the sweet side to him._

"_And champagne." Chuck said bringing out an expensive looking bottle._

"_I don't really drink." Haley said blushing slightly._

"_You only have to have a bit but it is a celebration." Chuck said, he didn't want her to get wasted or anything he just always believed champagne was needed for big occasions like this._

_He popped open the bottle and filled two smallish glasses._

"_I hope you've had an amazing birthday and that you have an amazing year." Chuck toasted and they chinked glasses and both took a sip._

_Haley giggled as she felt the bubbles go down her throat._

"_Wow that actually tastes good, although I think you'll have ruined me I'll just be used to drinking expensive champagne now." Haley said teasing him._

"_Well maybe I'll just have to keep supplying it to you then." He said smiling at her, she didn't' know it and she would never have guessed but the bottle of champagne had cost $20,000. Chuck had the money and he liked to treat Haley, they never really talked about money and neither of them cared about it. Chuck was the one who normally bought things when they were out but it was never an issue._

_Haley took a bite into her mac and cheese and couldn't help but let out a moan that made Chuck shiver._

"_This is amazing, defiantly the best I have ever tasted. Thank you." She said licking some cheese off her lip another gesture that had Chuck's temperature rising slightly._

"_Nothing is too good for my Haley, even I have to admit this tastes good." Chuck said smirking at her and she couldn't help but smile more when he said she was his. _

_Haley quickly finished off the rest of hers and couldn't help but lick her fork clean._

"_OK do you want desert or your present." Chuck asked putting the plates back into the basket._

_Haley pretended to ponder it for a minute._

"_My present please, although you really didn't have to, just getting to see you and this great food is enough." Haley said moving closer so she was sat right next to him._

"_Well I didn't spend any money on this present." He said and watched her closely as he handed her a small box. She looked at him curiously then started to unwrap it._

_It was a small ring box and as she opened it inside was a gold pinkie ring. _

_Haley put it on not having the words to say thank you, it was beautiful._

"_It was my mothers and I think it's right that you should have it." Chuck said, his voice getting slightly husky as he talked about his dead mother._

"_It's just wow, I'll never take it off." Haley vowed unable to look up at Chuck, she felt so honoured that he would give it to her._

"_Ok then on to desert." He said and pulled out a muffin from the basket with a candle in the top and lit it before singing happy birthday to her._

_She blew out the candle and made a silent wish, hoping that that night it would come true._

"_It's from the Japanese bakery you like." Chuck said smiling at her, he could tell she was over whelmed and he found it adorable, he was glad he could make her so happy. _

"_But that's actually in Japan, wow I haven't had one of these in so long, thank you so much." Haley said still feeling stunned at all the great stuff Chuck had done for her. She took another sip of her champagne and started to eat her muffin. She finished off her muffin in silence and drank some more of her champagne. _

_She shifted her body so she was facing him._

"_All this has really been great." She said looking up at him coyly. Chuck looked at her slightly suspiciously, she had a look in her eyes that he couldn't read. _

"_Thank you so much this really has been perfect." She said and leaned forwards and kissed him. Normally when they kissed it was brief especially if it was on the lips but Haley deepened the kiss, taking Chuck by surprise who was enjoying it so much he didn't even have time to think and stop it._

_They both pulled back panting slightly._

"_What was that James?" Chuck asked a small smile on his lips, he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a kiss so much._

"_I'm trying to seduce you." She whispered, trying to smile seductively._

"_What…" Chuck started to say but was cut off again by Haley's lips on his and once again he gave in to them._

_The kissing got more intense and soon they were lying with Haley on top of Chuck and it wasn't until she was tugging on his top that he finally pulled back. She was straddling him and he had to hold her at arms length, it was amazing but at the same time he knew it was wrong._

"_What are you doing?" He asked his voice husky with lust._

"_I wanted to make this evening even more special." Haley said, her cheeks were flushed and it was taking all Chuck's strength not to kiss her again._

"_Haley I thought you wanted to wait until you got married." He reminded her, trying to cool his body down._

_Haley noticed his obvious arousal and it made her happy to know she had that affect on him, she wanted him so much._

"_I am waiting until I get married or until it can be with you." Haley said running her finger over his lips._

"_Are you drunk?" Chuck asked uncertainly trying not to groan at the touch of her finger, god she was killing him, did she not know how much restraint this was taking him. _

_Haley laughed._

"_I've had a third of a glass of champagne, I'm not that much of a light weight. I've just wanted this for a long time." Haley said._

"_I just don't think I can." Chuck said his voice laced with regret, coming here tonight he had never imagined this was the turn the night would take._

_Haley knew she had to pull out the big guns._

"_If you don't someone else will, some other guys hands all over me, kissing me, tasting me…"_

"_Stop." Chuck shouted, the images too painful for him to imagine and anger boiled in his blood._

_He kissed her passionately then pulled back with his last shred of control._

"_You're sure?"_

_Haley stood up and slowly unbuttoned her dress, she stepped out of it and revealed the red bra and French knickers she was wear and Chuck's mouth hung open, he'd never even seen her in a bikini before as she always wore a swimming costume so this sight was amazing._

_Chuck stood up and joined their lips in a searing kiss nothing could stop him now._

_After their long night Haley fell asleep but Chuck just watched her. That had been the single best experience of his life and Haley lying in his arms felt so right but at the same time doubt niggled at him. What would happen now, he couldn't go out with her, she was far too good for him and he would only hurt her. _

_She was his best friend and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He gave her one more kiss on the forehead then got up and started dressing._

_Haley woke up feeling great, it had been without a doubt the best birthday ever. She turned to her side and was a bit disappointed to see Chuck wasn't there._

"_Chuck." She called out pulling the blanket tighter around her._

_Chuck walked into the room fully dressed. _

"_You're finally awake. I'm afraid I have to dash off. I really hope you liked last night. Don't bother to tidy this stuff up I'll get someone to do it." Chuck said to her like nothing have happened out of the ordinary last night. _

"_Oh you have to go so soon, I thought we could maybe get some breakfast." Haley said standing up, making sure the sheet was securely round her._

"_Really sorry, I had to meet my dad, he's on the war path about something." Chuck said rolling his eyes._

"_What about last night?" Haley asked trying to keep her voice even. _

"_Last night was great, it was lots of fun." Chuck said approaching her and stroking her cheek "But you know that's all it can be a one off. It can't happen again." He was trying to be gentle but he knew Haley wouldn't be expecting this, or maybe deep down she would, after all what did she imagine would happen after they slept together._

"_Well thanks again, call me when your dad catches up with you." She said with a small fake smile on her lips, she leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek._

_He felt his cheek tingle and his body feel hot as he was reminded of last night and the things her sweet lips had done. He stood frozen for a second then sent her a small smile and left, as soon as he got into the limo he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, leaving her then had been the hardest thing he'd ever done._

_Haley waited for the sound of the limo pulling off before sinking to the ground. She didn't know what to feel, she felt amazing but at the same time she felt like she'd lost something forever. She didn't regret last night she'd been glad it was him, she only wished it had meant as much to him as it had to her. _

January 2009

It was his favourite memory but it also left a bitter taste in his mouth she was gone and he would never have her again. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed for the roof.

* * *

**So here is part one, the next part should be up in the next week. I hope everyone enjoyed it and feel free to leave me comments and reviews because who doesn't love them.**

**There is another story i'm currently (slowly) writing (one of many) but i don't know much about the end of high school and was wondering if anyone could tell me what exams people do just before they leave and if they affect what college you can go to? thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the final part, I hope you all enjoy and thank you to **FiFi4EvEr1007, breathe-in3 , othnaley23 , xjackullin and RedMagic (your review made me smile)** for writing reviews. I everyone enjoys the conclusion of the story and can enjoy it even though there is no Nathan. **

**On another note I have been enjoying season 6 of OTH but the lack of Haley story lines is very annoying, like when Chase and Mia got loads of scenes on the night out and Haley and Nathan didnt was annoying. I have a theory which is probably completely wrong but it seems from interviews that Joy doesn't want to do another series of OTH because she wants to go off and babies so maybe they are punishing her for wanting to leave, although its probably a stupid theory.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

January 2009

It was another massive coincidence that she managed to find the party Chuck was at, she'd returned to his hotel suit later on and found it empty and she honestly had no idea where to look for him.

There were a few bars she knew he drunk at but that was all. It just so happened that her sleazy tour mate Chris mentioned an amazing party at a burlesque club hosted by the very rich Charles Bass that she knew where to find him.

She had searched the whole party for him with no luck and was just outside the club deciding to go waiting in his hotel room when she was nearly hit on the head by a bottle of whiskey.

She felt the remains of the whiskey and glass bounce against her legs, which were luckily covered in jeans and she suddenly realised where he was. She ran the whole way and was panting by the time she made it onto the roof and there he stood looking lost and upset on the edge, he looked awful even though his outward appearance was better then before.

"Hey." She called out and saw him immediately turn towards her.

"Fuck." Chuck shouted out "Fuck fuck fuck, I have officially gone crazy."

"I'm really here." She said approaching him slowly.

He looked at her for a few more seconds then sneered.

"I don't care I don't want you here." He said looking away from her.

"Chuck I want to help you." Haley said sadly, reaching the edge of the building.

"You think I need you, I've been doing fine with out you, you should fuck off back to your husband." He angrily stated giving her his coldest glare.

"I'm not going any where." Haley stated firmly.

"I don't need you, I already fucked you what else could I possibly need?" He sneered cruelly.

Haley flinched slightly but knew he was just putting up walls. She climbed up onto the wall next to him and felt the fear as she looked down and saw how high up they were.

"Get down little girl." He sneered at her again, even though she looked nothing like a little girl to him and seeing her also on the ledge made him nervous, he knew how clumsy and she was.

"I can see why you're up here the views great." She said trying to change the subject as she turned round with her back to the building.

She was peering over the edge seeing if she could see the bottle that had nearly fallen on her when she felt herself loose her balance, she swung her arms out to try and set herself right but it was too late.

She felt herself falling and suddenly Chuck was on top of her and she felt her back collide painfully with the floor a lot quicker then she expected. Opening her eyes she saw Chuck had pushed her back onto the roof.

She had fallen on her back and it hurt but more importantly Chuck was still on top of her clinging for dear life. She guided his head to the crook of her neck and stroked his hair while she felt her neck get wet. It was cold and she was stiff from her position as well as her back hurting but she didn't even attempt to move from the floor.

It was 30 minutes before Chuck made a move to get up and as he helped her to her feet she was happy to see that although his eyes were still sad they were warmer then before.

They left the club through a back entrance her hand never leaving his and made it back to his suite. They went into his room and Haley turned her back to Chuck as she stripped her clothes off leaving her in just her bra and pants before climbing into the bed, her clothes were dirty and cold and Chuck had seen it all before she told herself.

The ride back to the hotel, her back had been killing but she had successfully hidden it from Chuck. She was exhausted mentally and physically so she was no doubt that Chuck was too, she pulled his head to her chest and they both fell asleep.

It soothed him being in her arms, he didn't realise how much he needed it until he had fallen on top of her on the roof. For the first time in a long time he drifted off peacefully to sleep.

* * *

He awoke before she did but just enjoyed being with her again, not knowing how long it would last.

He had been only thinking of himself last night, his pain, and he had not even found out how she came to be here and he also noticed the lack of wedding ring on her finger. What ever the situation if she was still married or not he couldn't cut her out of his life again. If something happened he knew he would not survive without her comfort and it was selfish of him not being there for her too.

She moaned lightly and then slowly opened her eyes obviously confused for a few seconds where she was.

She smiled widely at him when it all came back to her.

"Morning you, you're looking a bit better." She said rubbing her eyes sleepily, it was a long time since she had woken up in bed next to Chuck and she missed it.

"You're here, how could I not be feeling better." He said smiling at her then leant over and brushed his lips against hers, before trying to deepen the kiss. Haley stopped him immediately, pushing away before she could get lost in it.

"Chuck I'm married." She stated.

"But you're not wearing his ring." He pointed out, he had been pushing his luck deepening the kiss and he knew it but it was worth a try.

Haley sighed and rubbed her face.

"Why are you in New York?" He asked pulling her hand away from her face and keeping it in his.

"I'm on tour, I've been touring for the last 3 months. I was in New York before Christmas and I'm back again now for a bit, recording and publicity." She explained.

"And why aren't you wearing his ring?" He asked curiously.

"Because Nathan gave me an ultimatum." She said giving him a meaningful look "It's funny how all the important men in my life like doing that. He said it was either me or the music, he thinks I fancy one of my tour mates." Haley said shrugging.

"So you're over that's why you've taken off the ring?" He asked hope erupting in him and he held slightly tighter to her hand.

"No I hope he'll take me back when I return, I just don't feel I deserve to wear his ring, I've been a bad wife." She said tears pricking at his eyes.

"Well he's an idiot how could he just let you go like that." Chuck said, he wasn't happy how upset she was over Nathan and he knew even if he didn't want to he had to support her through this.

"Well apparently it's easy to do." She said giving him another pointed look "Anyway I need to go, I have another interview in an hour. Are you going to survive with out me until this evening?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah I should be ok until then I have a meeting with my Uncle Jack." He said, he did feel a bit better, time and the presence of Haley were healing him.

Haley sat on the edge of the bed facing away from Chuck and bend down to pick up her jeans.

Chuck looked at her and noticed the bruised on the base of her back.

"How did you get those?" He asked gently sweeping his fingers over them, they were brown, purple and yellow and looked painful as hell.

"Last night when I landed on my back." Haley said wincing slightly then jumping high in the air as she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her as he kissed her lower back.

She scowled at him and he looked at her with mock innocence.

"Chuck you can't do that, I love Nathan and I won't cheat on him. OK?" She said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I was just kissing it better." Chuck said smirking.

"I think I prefer the Chuck that was going to jump off the building." Haley muttered putting her clothes on.

"I really am sorry. Here take a key for the room, I might not be back until late so just settle in and get some room service." He said trying to appease her by changing the subject.

"Thanks." She said as she headed out of the room "Have a good day."

* * *

It had probably been the worse day of her life and her head was still spinning. She hadn't even made it out of the hotel, her room being in a smaller suite down a few floors she had returned there to change when she had got the phone call.

It was Lucas, her best friend and Nathan's brother and he sounded awful. He told her Nathan had been in a car accident at his uncles race track and had been in a coma for the last 2 days.

Haley's heart had nearly been ripped out of her chest. She had been so mad at Lucas for not calling her earlier. It had taken her an hour to pack a bag and cancel the rest of her appointments for the next few days, know she could cancel the rest of it later.

She'd been putting off calling Chuck, knowing he wouldn't want her to leave and knowing that if it wasn't an emergency she wouldn't leave him when he was still in a fragile state.

She had just picked up her phone to ring him when her phone had rung with an undisclosed number. It was the hospital and it was Nathan speaking. She was so happy to hear his voice, so overjoyed that he was ok.

Her joy had been short lived when she told him she was returning home and he told her he didn't want her to, he told her she should be out living her dream and if she was only coming back for him there was no point. She had sat in the hotel room for an hour not knowing what to do, did he want her to return and he was just being stubborn or did he really not want her to.

The decision was made for her an hour later when Dan turned up at her room, he was Nathan's awful father and he came bearing annulment papers that had already been signed by Nathan. She felt sick as Dan gloated, saying loads of nasty things about her, he had never been happy they got married.

She numbly signed the papers and was glad when Dan quickly left. She stood there no idea what to do next, no idea of even what the time was. She knew one thing and that was that she needed a drink and she knew the place with the most alcohol was Chuck's suite so that's where she headed.

Chuck returned to his suite at 9.30 and was surprised to see Haley with a glass of whiskey in her hand; he guessed her days on tour had increased her drinking habits. She greeted him with a small smile, he could tell something was off but he just couldn't tell what.

"How was your meeting with Jack?" Haley asked, she been slowly drinking all day and was pretty pissed but she was still in control of herself.

"Really good actually, he says he's going to show me the business. I really think I can learn the ropes and take the helm." Chuck said smiling and pouring himself some whiskey.

He had been massively surprised that his dad wanted him to head up the company instead of Uncle Jack and he really wanted to do his father proud.

"You had anything to eat?" He asked checking the room service card.

"No I was waiting for you." She said taking another sip "Order anything I'm easy." She didn't really want to talk about her day, but a part of her wanted Chuck to notice that something was wrong with her with out her having to burst into tears. The alcohol had made her drowsy and she knew she'd need to eat if she didn't want to pass out any time soon.

Chuck ordered some food.

"I'm going to have a shower you want to join me." He asked smiling at her.

She just rolled her eyes at him, although the idea did sound slightly too tempting which she knew defiantly meant she had drunk too much.

The room service came and she spread it out over the bed and sat on it, Chuck had also ordered some champagne, not as nice as the stuff from her birthday but by no means cheap stuff.

Chuck came out of the bathroom, in just his smoking jacket and joined her lounging on the bed next to her. They didn't really talk much as they ate their food and sipped their champagne. The food was good for Haley's system and it was kind of nice just being with Chuck.

They finished the food and then decided to watch a film, they settled down to watch Reservoir dogs, Chuck's choice, but Haley kept fidgeting. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her and she was trying to block them out as well as that her back was starting to really hurt.

Chuck was enjoying the film, it was one of his favourites but he couldn't help but be distracted by Haley, she was squirming so much, she usually could sit still for hours without moving.

"Is you're back hurting?" Chuck asked looking away from the screen and at her, she still looked off and he still couldn't put his finger on what it was though.

"Yeah it is actually." Haley replied, a lot of other stuff was hurting but she guessed she should be grateful he noticed something.

"Come sit here." He said motioning in front of him and so she did sitting in front of him facing away.

He started rubbing his hand gently but firmly down her back massaging her.

"I'm surprised, you didn't get someone up here to do that." Haley remarked mockingly.

"I've learnt a few things over the years." He commented concentrating on making her feel good. He heard her moan ever so slightly and he was defiantly enjoying being able to put his hands on her.

It was actually making him more turned on then he had been in a long while, last night when he had been in bed with her especially before they went to sleep he had just needed comfort and hadn't thought about anything else but now it was different.

She felt his hands on her back and he was actually very good, not that it would have mattered if he had been bad, him touching her always had an intoxicating over taking power over her and that's what she needed right now to get dragged into something so she didn't have to feel the pain of the day.

Haley moved backwards in what seemed an unconscious move although she knew what she was doing. She turned her head and captured his lips in a searing kiss. It was over powering and she knew she could lose herself in it.

Chuck was defiantly surprised after she had shot down his advances earlier but how could he say no, it was just as good as he remembered kissing and touching her. Last time he had asked her again and again if she was sure but this time he just gave in, realising how empty he felt without her.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning he wasn't surprised that Haley was still asleep, they had been at it most of the night and only stopped when they had both been exhausted.

He still had no idea what was up with Haley and why she had slept with him but he didn't think about it too deeply not wanting to ruin how great he was feeling. He left for his day of meeting with his uncle hoping in the evening Haley would explain it all to him.

He knew perhaps that he was being a bit naïve but he wasn't used to Haley acting this way.

It was the evening and he had only returned to his suite to change, he had an important evening out with the board, if they approved of him then he would have all their backing to lead the company. He had texted Haley earlier to tell her that he was busy all night.

He was therefore surprised when he went into his room and found Haley still in his bed. As he walked over to her side of the bed he noticed that she was in exactly the same position he had left her that morning and he felt panic shoot through him.

He walked round to her side of the bed and saw her face was wet from tears.

He immediately crouched in front of her, feeling awful he shouldn't have slept with her.

"I'm really sorry, don't get upset about last night." Chuck begged her, he hated seeing her upset.

Haley slowly opened her blood shot eyes.

"It's not last night." She said, all day she had just lay in bed feeling miserable, she probably shouldn't have slept with Chuck but the regret did not compare to how much her heart was hurting, she felt like she had lost everything. She didn't want to feel love, if it could cause this much pain.

"What happened?" he asked wiping some of the tears from her cheeks.

"Nathan was in an accident a few days ago and his brother rang me so I was going to go home and see him." Haley stopped and took a big gulp of air the next bit so painful to tell "He told me he didn't want me to come home and his dad brought over his signed annulment pa-pers." Haley said choking on her words as sobs wracked her body.

He pulled her body into a hug and held her while she sobbed, he had never felt so helpless in his entire life and all he wanted was to take Haley's pain away.

He felt like an idiot all last night he had known something was off but he didn't even ask her. He hated seeing her this upset, it actually physically hurt him.

He tried to discreetly look at his watch but Haley saw him.

"Where do you need to be?" she asked once her crying had stopped.

"It's this dinner with the board members." He said, trying to make it sound unimportant.

Haley wiped her hand across her face trying to get rid of some of the tears.

"You should go; I just want to be on my own for a bit." Haley said moving out of his embrace, sure she felt better in his arms but she knew this was important.

"Ok." He said slowly getting up, he quickly changed knowing he was going to be late "Are you sure?" He asked as he hovered near the bed.

"Go." Haley said softly, for a second admiring how hansom he looked before the pain of the last few days came back to her.

Haley lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling as more tears slowly ran down her face. She just wanted the pain to go away, she knew really she should be grateful that Chuck was around but it didn't make her feel that better especially as he wasn't there right now, he had left her.

She moved her head and looked out of the balcony doors and saw the snow drifting down, that's what she wanted to be cold and numb as ice. She slowly got out of bed feeling stiff from lying there for so long and grabbed the thin sheet and draping it round her body, she opened the doors and went and sat on the freezing balcony and watched the snow fall.

* * *

Chuck fidgeted through the whole of the starter, he couldn't take his mind off how Haley was doing. This was important, his whole future could depend on it or he wouldn't even have thought of leaving Haley.

He was sat next to two very boring gentlemen and for once he was actually being very polite to them. His charm and manners normally opened a lot of doors when his money didn't but tonight he just couldn't turn it on.

The main course was brought out but his appetite wasn't there. It just kept running through his mind how many times Haley had been there for him when he really needed it. This stuff with his dad when he hadn't even told her, she had still come looking for him. He stood up from the table determined, he knew where he really needed to be.

"I'm really sorry everyone but there's somewhere else I need to be." And gave them all a small smile and left.

"Chuck where the hell are you going?" His uncle demanded following him.

"A friend really needs me." Chuck said rolling his eyes, he didn't need this from his uncle.

"Look if this is Blaire, you can do better then her." His uncle said.

"It's not Blaire and its none of your business." Chuck replied his tone cold, he was not going to talk about Haley with his uncle.

"If you walk out now you'll make a massive mistake." His uncle warned him.

Chuck just left him, he knew he had to go and that was enough.

He entered the suite praying she was still there and was surprised at how cold it was until he noticed the balcony doors open. Seeing that the bed was empty he rushed over to the balcony.

Seeing her like that, sat shivering in a thin sheet in the snow broke his heart, he had never seen her this bad and it was killing him.

He slowly approached her, his eyes watering, and crouched down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked trying his best not to let his voice crack, knowing he had to be strong for her.

"I just don't want to feel any thing." Haley said quietly "What happened to you're thing?" She asked.

Chuck wanted to laugh bitterly, this was his Haley, she always thinking of him even when her world was falling in around her.

"It wasn't important." He said softly "We need to go back inside." He said and gently guided her to her feet.

He was beginning to worry more, her skin was freezing and damp.

He sat her on the bed and quickly shut the balcony doors, he pulled the damp sheet off her and pulled the duvet around her.

Haley sat there shivering violently, she was emotionally drained and she didn't want to do anything.

Chuck crouched in front of Haley and started to rub her hand together between his to warm them up, he was worried that she had been outside too long and he was going to have to call an ambulance.

Gradually her shivering became less violent and his panic died down a little, even though every minute dragged by and seemed like an hour.

He gently guided her into the bed and then stripped off all his clothes apart from his boxers, he knew the best way to heat someone up was skin to skin contact and Haley was still in just her bra and pants.

He climbed in the bed behind her and spooned her pressing as much of his body against her's as he could, she was freezing but he resisted flinching. He brought his arms around her and made sure she was tucked in tight then continued to rub her arms and hands to warm them up.

"It's all going to be ok." He continued to whisper in her ear, not knowing what else to do.

It took a while but she stopped shivering and although her skin wasn't warm yet he wasn't worried about her physical condition any more. He was thinking he should maybe get some soup or tea or something to warm her up but he wasn't sure he wanted to leave her even to just get out of bed to phone room service when he heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked her mystified.

"I'm just wondering how this situation is such a turn on for you." Haley said wiggling her butt slightly against his erection. Chuck couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and he was never embarrassed. He hadn't even been thinking about sex but it was just a natural reaction to being so close to her body.

"You always do this to me." He said huskily in her ear, just glad that she was even able to laugh at the moment.

They were silent for a while both lost in their own thoughts.

"Never do that to me again." Chuck said, referring to how he had found her earlier.

"I'm sorry." Haley said sincerely.

"It's ok I think you've seen me worse." He said honestly, holding her closer.

"You know I love you so much, James" He said.

"Really?" Haley questioned, he had been there for her that evening but the way he had just said it seemed to be laced with hidden meanings.

"You are the most important person in my life." He said, realising for the first time how true it was, how true it had always been.

Haley turned round and kissed him on the cheek before settling in his arms again.

"It'll all get better soon I promise." He said and soon he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up and was surprised that she wasn't next to him in bed, he was even more surprised when he wandered into the other room of the suite and found her dressed and eating breakfast.

"Morning." She said smiling at him.

Chuck sat down, feeling surprised, he expected her to be spending the day in bed, not that he wasn't happy to see her looking a bit better.

"I didn't expect you to be up." Chuck said grabbing some toast and buttering it.

"Well I can lie there moping forever. I have a plan" Haley said and it was true she hadn't got much sleep last night as she'd been thinking. She couldn't let this get to her, she couldn't just lie there when there was more she could do to change things.

"What plan?" Chuck asked smiling, he liked how positive Haley could be, how she didn't just sit back and take stuff.

"I'm going to go back to Tree Hill to win Nathan back." Haley said looking determined. She had been shocked and upset when she signed the annulment forms and if she'd had time to think she wouldn't have, she couldn't believe it was too late.

"What." Chuck said choking on his toast. "You're going to go back to him."

"Look I know you don't like Nathan very much but he's my husband I shouldn't have let him go so easily." Haley said, she knew Chuck wasn't going to be happy with her decision but what else could she do.

"And what about your music?" Chuck demanded to know, his anger was taking over him at the though of her leaving him.

"It's really important to me but it'll still be there in a couple of year, where as Nathan wont." Haley said getting up, she'd been in this situation before, giving Chuck information he didn't like and she knew it wouldn't be long before he asked her to leave.

"So you're just giving it up for _him_." Chuck sneered the last word.

"I can't do the music thing on my own." Haley stated getting up and heading towards the door, this conversation wasn't going to end well, it was true, love had always been her inspiration and driving force behind her music, when it had come from Nathan and before that Chuck.

"Haley don't go back to Nathan, carry on with the tour." Chuck said approaching her and blocking her from leaving the suite.

"Is this going to be another stupid ultimatum?" Haley asked angrily, tear pricking at her eyes, she had just got him back and she didn't want to loose him but this was something she had to do.

Chuck reached up and wiped away a tear that had leaked from her eye and saw her shiver slightly as he touched her.

"No this time I'm giving you a choice." Chuck said carefully and when she stayed silent he carried on.

"You can go back to Nathan and try and win him back and give up for now on your music or you can stay on tour." Chuck said before Haley interrupted him.

"Chuck I told you I can't tour on my own." Haley said sadly.

"You won't be on your own, I'll be here waiting for you. You'll go on tour and then you'll come back to New York to me." Chuck said, waiting anxiously for her response.

"I don't understand." Haley said, she was in shock, her heart was beating faster, could he really mean what she wanted him to.

He leant forwards and kissed her, it started gently but soon it deepened and they both broke away eventually gasping for breath. Chuck cupped her face and rubbed his thumb softly over her cheek.

"I love you and I want us to be together. I also want you to go on tour, I can come visit you and you can come back here and even do your final year of school here or where ever." Chuck said praying with all his heart that she wouldn't reject him.

He had thought for a long time that he would only ruin her or hurt her but he couldn't bear to loose her again, no matter how selfish of him it was.

"Are you serious?" Haley stuttered, she had never expected this in a million years, Chuck had always been so anti them being in a relationship.

"Yes, I mean I'd understand if you want to go back and try with Nathan." Chuck sentence was cut off when she crashed her lips onto his.

They both broke away smiling, Haley's eyes were watering again but in sheer happiness and Chuck had one of his rare genuine smiles on his face.

"I did love Nathan, but it could never compare to how I feel about you, I never thought we'd end up like this." Haley said smiling widely at him.

"You're mine now and I'm never going make the mistake of loosing you ever again." He said huskily, not remembering the last time he felt so happy. She briefly kissed his lips.

"And you're ok with me carrying on with the tour?" She asked hesitation clouding her eyes.

He moved some hair out of her eyes and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I would never stop you following your dreams." He said smiling at her.

"I love you so much." Haley said kissing him, finally happy that he knew and reciprocated the depth of her feelings.

"I love you too James."

* * *

**Yay and its finished i hope everyone likes it, no one told me anything about the end of high school though, that would be useful for one of my stories.**

**Any constructive criticism would also be appriciated. **

**Hopefully i will be up dating with more stuff soon and thank you to everyone for reading.**


End file.
